


Snow Day!

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: When a heavy snowfall has them snowed in, Sean and Elijah have different ideas about how to spend their day off.





	Snow Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, Day 9 prompt: snowed in.

[ ](https://imgur.com/EH8IWMF)

“We’re not opening the diner today?” Elijah asked, looking out the window at the snow falling thick and fast.

“We can’t,” Sean told him. “The city is snowed in, and much as I’d like to have the business, the mayor has ordered people to keep off the streets so the DPW trucks can go out to plow and then sand. Everything should be back to normal by tomorrow.”

“So we’re having a snow day?”

Sean smiled. “That’s what they used to call it when the schools were closed, but I suppose it fits a day off from work, too.”

Having an unexpected day off wasn’t a bad thing to Sean’s mind. He imagined spending the day in bed with Elijah, filling their hours with long, leisurely lovemaking, stopping only long enough to get up and eat to keep up their strength. Or better yet, they could have all their meals in bed.

Sure that Elijah would be thinking along those same lines, Sean asked, a little too cockily, “Since we don’t have to go to work, what do you think we should we do to occupy our time today?”

“Since today’s a snow day,” Elijah suggested, “why don’t we act like kids?”

Since it wasn’t that long ago Elijah himself had still been a kid, Sean couldn’t imagine what he had in mind. “Act like kids how?” he asked cautiously.

Elijah grinned, his eyes bright. “Let’s go outside and make a snowman!”

Sean didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.


End file.
